dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cappy vs. Kirby
Which enemy capturer can overpower the other? Who do you think will win? Cappy Kirby Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The camera shows off Luncheon Kingdom, where a food festival was being held. Mario was heading towards a door with a scarecrow next to it. Of course, he'd have to put his fellow cap-shaped ally, Cappy onto the scarecrow to open it. So, with a stylish throw, Cappy spun onto the scarecrow's head, and the door opened. And so, Mario ran through the door. This'd usually be a normal affair for Mario: go in, grab a powermoon or two, get out. However, it wouldn't all be normal this time. While Cappy was resting on the Scarecrow, three Waddle Dees had snuck into the festival, and were taking some of the food in the festival. However, they were followed shortly by a certain pink being, named Kirby, was chasing them. He kicked one of the three Waddle Dees, then the other, then began to inhale the third one. Unfortunately, in doing so, he sucked up a lot of the food in the festival. The residents were screaming in terror and annoyance, which Cappy heard. Curious, he hopped off the scarecrow and flew towards the festival, and all he saw was Kirby in the middle of a ring of screaming patrons. He figured that Kirby must be the cause of the terror. So, he plopped onto a nearby hammer brother, and Cap-tured him, before hopping towards the festival. He got close, and began throwing frying pans at Kirby, who noticed the enemy just in time and leapt away. The two stood before each other, and Kirby assumed a fighting stance. Adapt to the Competition! FIGHT Cappy immediately started by throwing frying pans at Kirby. Kirby, however, rolled away from each strike. He approached Cappy, and kicked the Hammer Bros' stomach. He followed up with some rapid hits before finishing the combo with a sharp kick to the gut. The Hammer Bro was thrown far back, before Cappy leapt up off of it. Kirby assumed he was victorious for a brief bit, but, while he was distracted, Cappy landed on a Goomba. He ran up behind Kirby, and hopped up on him, repeatedly jumping up and down. Kirby repeatedly got stomped, however, with an upwards kick, he hit the goomba away, knocking Cappy off and causing the goomba to disappear. Cappy fell off of the Goomba, and Kirby put up his dukes. He repeatedly jabbed Cappy, before reeling back a foot, and kicking forward, sending the cap flying. It suddenly landed upon a Gushen, an octopus creature within a bubble of water. It approached Kirby, and fired off a stream of water, sending Kirby flying backwards. He was launched towards a couple of Hammer Bros. And thus, he sucked them up, acquiring the hammer power. Cappy, riding upon the Gushen, approached the hammer wielding Kirby. He then spat another stream of water, but Kirby used the head of his hammer to block it. Kirby moved forwards and forwards, still blocking the stream of water. Soon, Kirby sidestepped the stream, and rammed his hammer into the creature's side. The creature flew away, Cappy falling off of him. The cap was dizzy, and scanned around for anyone that it could fly onto. Kirby quickly flew after the cap, realizing something about it was off. However, midair, something quickly flew towards him. He was suddenly struck in the face with a falling Moe-Eye, wearing Cappy. The Moe-Eye kept falling, until it stomped Kirby into the ground. He loses his hammer power. Cappy quickly leapt off of the Moe-Eye, which then runs off. However, before it can get far enough away, Kirby's inhale pulled him off his feet, and right into his mouth. Kirby then acquired the stone power. Cappy flew away, and landed upon a Pokio. The bird creature ran towards Kirby, intending to strike him with its extendable beak, but Kirby turned rock, blocking the attack. Cappy retracts the beak, Kirby turns back to flesh, and runs up to the bird. When he got close enough, rock formed around his fist to be shaped like a fist. Then, Kirby hit the bird with an uppercut. The bird flew up in the air, and began falling back down. Kirby hits him with another uppercut, sending him flying upwards. Once he got down close enough, Kirby leapt over him, turned into a rock, and slammed down upon him. The bird was squashed under Kirby's rock form, and Cappy was knocked off. Cappy flew through the air, made dizzy from the attack. Kirby ran after the hat, a serious expression on his face. He jumped up, and uppercut the hat higher into the air. The hat yelped out as he was punched upwards. Mid-flight, he spun around, and then began spiraling down towards its next target. Said target: an Uproot. As he flew down, Kirby threw away his hammer, before sucking up the Pokio he beat, obtaining the Wing ability. He tried to fling feathers at the Uproot, but it extended its legs, causing the feathers to fly between the roots. The Uproot sprung up, landing upon Kirby's head. He bounced off, landing behind Kirby and damaging him. From behind, Uproot extended its legs, and then bent over, beating the bulb into Kirby. He attempted another bulb slam, but Kirby flew upwards, headbutting into the Uproot as he flew. He flew above him, and then slammed down. Once the Uproot was slammed into the ground, Cappy flew off, leaving the creature to suffer the brunt of the damage. Cappy, meanwhile, flew off, and scanned around for another target. And he spied something very interesting. Kirby, meanwhile, was recovering from the attack, and looked around for that hat. Suddenly, he heard a roar. Confused, Kirby turned towards the source of it. From the distance, a mighty beast charged forth. Kirby suddenly spied a mighty dinosaur charging at him! Kirby was shocked, and began running away from it. He immediately figured the wing wouldn't help him here. He got rid of the ability, and stopped for a moment to fire it at the dino. The feathers simply struck the dino's scales, and slid down harmlessly. The dinosaur kept charging forwards, roaring at Kirby. Kirby kept running though. He needed to find something to help him. He kept running, searching for anything. As he ran, he was sure he spotted something that could help. He ran to it, a shining, Grand Hammer star. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights Category:Somebody495 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights